


A Escolha

by layukobe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layukobe/pseuds/layukobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de capitulos, após a season finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esses textos são somente hipóteses sobre o futuro da série, aproveitem e escrevam sobre ele.

Waverly saca a arma e aponta para Doc, e diz “ Então, sis, você realmente o ama?"- Wynonna sem   
reação responde "SIM!"- "hm, resposta errada!", diz Waverly.

\- dois tiros são disparados, mas não atinge, Waverly grita "Wynonna, por favor me escuta, ele disse   
que vai destruir nossa família" -

A jovem desmaia, ao cair Wynonna diz:

"Doc você precisa ligar pra Nicole!"

Doc confuso diz: " Como eu vou ligar pra ela?"

Wynonna que já estava sem paciencia diz: "ugh, deixa comigo, fica vigiando que eu ligo pra ela, nossa   
às vezes você poderia agir como alguém mais novo e procurar saber o que é 'tecnologia'"

"Wynonna eu tenho 160 anos, e nenhuma paciência pra aprender essas coisas"- respodeu Doc.

 

\---------------------- do outro lado da cidade-------------------------------------------------------

"Se você não parar de gritar eu juro que eu vou usar o meu taser em você Champ!"- disse Nicole quase   
sem paciência.

" Você roubou ela de mim, você deu em cima dela desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, você ficou 'fazendo'  
a cabeça dela sua 'caminhoneira'!" - respondeu Champ

"Primeiramente eu sou uma Policial, você tem idéia do inferno que eu posso fazer da sua vida?, segundo   
eu não influenciei ninguém, ela escolheu terminar com você, ela escolheu não ser submissa à você, ELA   
me escolheu porque EU não obriguei ela a ser quem ela não era. Então antes de falar sobre nós duas   
morde a língua Champ, e não fala merda." - replicou Nicole, furiosa.

\- seu celular toca, seus olhos brilham, Waverly está ligando pra ela-

"Alô, policial Haught Dog? é vc?", falou Wynonna do outro lado da linha.

"Wynonna é você?", indagou Nicole.

"Então...é o seguinte... a Waves ta 'meio' desmaiada, e 'meio' que foi possuída por um 'revenant'  
meio estranho, só isso...." - respondeu Wynonna

"como assim 'meio'? Wynonna onde vocês tão? Eu chego ai em 5 minutos..." - disse Nicole entrando em seu  
carro com sua arma e chapéu.

"não me mata, mas a gente tá 'meio' no limite da cidade...."- respondeu Wynonna

"Chega de 'meio' Wynonna e cuida da Waves, eu to correndo, tchau!" - gritou Nicole.


	2. A Escolha - parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuação.....

[CAPITULO 2]

 

\------------- 3 minutos depois--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Porra Nicole, você tá se teletransportando agora? 3 minutos pra chegar aqui cara?"- disse Wynonna  
com o queixo caído.

"Eu quebrei todas as leis de trânsito só pra salvar vocês, então não me julgue, okay?" - respondeu  
Nicole.

 

Waverly estava caída nos braços de Doc,quando de repente Nicole aparece e grita "WAVERLYYYY!".

Pegou a jovem em seus braços e levou para seu carro, e perguntou - "waves,baby, você tá bem? me   
responde por favor!"

Silenciosamente Waves responde: "achou que ia se livrar de mim cedo?"

"eu não quero me livrar de você nunca,sua boba, eu te amo também!"- respondeu Nicole aliviada

'ãhn, como vc.....ãhn?" - quase sem reação responder Waves

"eu escutei o que você disse na estação, quando a Willa ameaçou atirar, e eu quero que você saiba que  
também te amo. Pode parecer loucura, a gente se conheçe faz pouco tempo, mas a nossa conexão vai  
muito além do que eu imaginava. Quando a Wynonna ligou pra mim eu pensei que eu tinha te perdido,  
por um momento eu congelei, porque eu não posso, eu NÃO quero te perder Waves."-Nicole desabafou.

Waverly olha para ela e diz - " você não é 'tipo' minha namorada, você É minha namorada!"

As duas se beijam, mas instantes depois Wynonna aparece falando "ugh, vão pra um motel, nossa! Pra   
falar a verdade melhor não, esqueçeram que a gente precisa salvar o Dolls? Nicole, pega seu caminh..  
carro e 'Baby girl' avisa a Gus que a gente vai dar uma 'saidinha', okay"

" você sabe que ela vai te xingar pra caralho né Wynonna?"- disse Waverly

"Já tô bem acostumada a levar a culpa de tudo, mais uma não vai fazer muita diferença, agora vamos  
senão a gente vai chegar tarde demais pra salvar o Dolls" - responde Wynonna.

"Wynonna ele é um agente da Black Badge e também um 'sei-lá-o-que' de olhos amarelos, tenho  
certeza que ele vai sobreviver" - respondeu Doc à Wynonna que olhava para ele com uma cara de "WTF".

"Doc, você tem certeza de que no seu cigarro só tem tabaco"- Diz Wynonna tirando sarro de Doc.

"Pode confiar em mim Wynonna, ele não é um simples agente da Black Badge igual vocês pensam.Existe  
algo obscuro do passado dele e que nós não vamos descobrir o que é facilmente" - Doc responde com   
uma expressão assustada.


	3. A Escolha - parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuação......

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[CAPITULO 3]

 

Enquanto isso no Quartel General da Black Badge Division.....

" Diga me Agente Dolls, o quanto você acha que sabe sobre a 'cidadezinha' de Purgatory?"- perguntou com   
ironia a Agente Lucado.

" Mais do que você"- responde Dolls

"Então agora você se acha o 'gostosão', o cara novo da cidade, que gosta de atrair as menininhas,  
anda armado, demonstrando 'poder'.Pois fique sabendo que o monstro que vive dentro de você nunca vai  
te deixar viver normalmente, os inocentes que VOCÊ matou nunca vão te perdoar, você é um MONSTRO!"-  
diz Agente Lucado

"Esse 'monstro' salvou sua bunda muitas vezes, ou você não se lembra? Eu só deixei que me  
transformassem nesse monstro, pois VOCÊS estavam ameaçando a minha família"- responde Dolls.

"Família? Aquela que você matou? Grande amor pela sua família...tanto amor, que acabou os matando!"-  
ironiza Lucado.

"Quer um conselho? Se eu fosse você parava de falar agora!"- disse Dolls.

"Ummm, por quê? Você vai me matar também? Você se esqueçeu que está em uma unidade privada, onde todos  
os homens respondem a mim? Se está disposto a morrer em vão, fique à vontade, Xavier Dolls!"- Lucado  
provoca novamente.

Alguns agentes correm em direção de Lucado e cochicham em seu ouvido algo, Dolls utiliza de seus   
superpoderes para ouvir, eles diziam - "Ela está vindo madame, interceptamos o sinal de 2 carros,   
uma viatura e um jipe, não sabemos a quantidade de pessoas ainda"- Lucado finge que não está   
acontecendo nada.

\------------------------ no meio do caminho-----------------------------------------------------

" UGH, Doc se você me falar mais uma vez pra correr mais eu juro que eu arranco esse bigode, com CERA!"  
\- diz Wynonna estressada

"Jesus Wynonna você tá andando a 60km/h!" - responde Doc.

"O problema não sou eu, a Senhorita Haught Pocket (Sadia) mandou eu não correr..." - ironizou Wynonna.

"Eu ouvi isso Wynonna..."- respondeu Nicole.

"Caralho, Nicole, você tá em todo lugar..."- virando os olhos Wynonna responde.

"hm, eu sou uma policial você esqueçeu, e outra VOCÊ não desligou o seu rádio 'esperteza'"-responde   
Nicole e de fundo Waverly ria de Wynonna.

"WHATEVER, vou desligar! aaaaa e vocês duas, sem se pegar ai atrás, dá pra ver tudo pelo retrovisor!"  
Wynonna disse.


End file.
